


blot out the sun

by CallicoKitten



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, like REALLY dark, like grab a flashlight and candles kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: "On second thought," he says - smirks - sneers. "I think I'll keep you."-eobard takes ray with him when he escapes the waverider, mick isn't pleased





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask

"On second thought," he says - smirks - sneers. "I think I'll keep you."

-

"If you were lonely, Eobard," Damien Darhk says and his voice still makes Ray shudder - always will - even if _this_ Darhk hasn't held him captive in a shoebox yet. "I'm sure we could have discussed getting you a pet."

"Pets are messy," Malcolm Merlyn says.

"Oh? And _this_ isn't?" Darhk kicks out. It doesn't matter, Ray's a mess of blood and bruises already - tried to escape, made it as far as the corridor before they caught him. Doesn't matter. He'll get out next time.

"At least he won't shed everywhere," Merlyn says.

Darhk snorts, "You don't know that."

"If you two are quite finished," Eobard interrupts. "I'll be taking him back to his cell now."

Darhk and Merlyn exchange a look. "Not going to warn us not to touch your stuff, Eobard?"

Eobard smirks. "I thought that went without saying."

-

"They'll come for me," Ray says, spits blood. Escape attempt number three. "And you'll be _so sorry_."

Eobard hums. "You know, you really must stop this. Wouldn't want to damage that pretty little brain of yours."

"I thought I was here because my brain _wasn't_ little," Ray says from the floor.

Eobard grins.

-

Alone, Ray can do. He's done it before. He's done it tiny and running from cockroaches, he's done it regular size and running from dinosaurs but this - _this_ -

Eobard's hands are smooth, un-calloused. _Lack of manual labour_ , Ray thinks, as Eobard trails a hand across his jaw.

Ray doesn't shudder. Resolutely does not shudder.

"You _like_ this," Eobard breathes, hisses, like he's willing it to be true. Like he's willing Ray to believe it's true.

Ray clenches his jaw.

 _They'll come for me,_ he thinks.

"I _hate_ this," Ray says.

Eobard smirks.

-

"You haven't tried to escape in a while," Eobard observes.

"Maybe I'm biding my time," Ray says. Promises.

-

There are fingers curled through his hair, twisting and tugging, yanking his head back.

Ray closes his eyes, squeezes them shut.

Eobard drags his teeth over Ray's pulse point.

"They'll come for me," Ray mumbles.

Eobard laughs and laughs and laughs. "Don't you think they would have already by now?"

-

"They'll come for me," he says when Merlyn drops by to gloat one day - night - evening - _whatever._

Merlyn arches a brow, "That sounded a lot less like a statement and a lot more like a question."

"What? No it didn't. Did it?"

The corner of Merlyn's mouth quirks. "Yes, Raymond. It did."

-

"Whats chasing you?" he asks, idly.

His teeth are mostly broken, Eobard has brought back a device that will fix them, has tutted and griped in equal measure, has told him again and again and again how stupid it is of him to keep trying to escape.

"Nothing that concerns you," Eobard says.

"Maybe I could help," Ray suggests.

Eobard looks at him like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard.

"I mean, you said you missed working with a fellow scientist so, I just thought - "

"What? That I'd brought you here so you could _save me_? Please, Raymond, I learnt more about physics in kindergarten than you've learnt in your _entire_ life."

Ray blinks. "But - "

Eobard's grin turns icy. Icier. "You're here because I wanted something to _break._ "

Ray swallows, "Well, sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, don't worry, Raymond. We've got time. _All_ the time in the world."

-

 _They'll come for me,_ Ray thinks, while Eobard laughs across his skin.

-

 _They'll come for me,_ he thinks, the first time Eobard phases a hand through his chest to make a point.

( _Now you see, Raymond, if I were to move my hand just a **fraction** of an inch in **any** direction._)

-

"You shouldn't play with your food, Eobard," Darhk scolds. "It's bad form."

(The next time Ray tries to escape, the next time he ends up limp and bloody, he makes sure to bleed on Darhk the most.)

-

"You _like_ this," Eobard hisses.

Ray shudders this time.

_They'll come for me. They will._

"No," he says, gasps.

-

"I can't wait until he gets bored of you," Merlyn says. "This is getting dull."

"You know, shockingly, this isn't really how I want to be spending my time, either."

-

"You're _mine,_ " Eobard breathes.

Ray's mouth tastes bloody from where he's bitten through his lip.

" _No_ ," he says.

Eobard laughs, different this time, dark and low and raw. "You're _so_ much more fun that I imagined."

-

"They'll come for me," he says, when he's alone in his cell.

"They'll come for me, they'll come for me, they'll come for me..." mumbles it into his knees, taps it out against the concrete floor, thinks it over and over and over and over and over and over.

"They'll come for me." He keeps his back to the cell door these days (Eobard prefers it that way, lets him take Ray by surprise.) "They'll come for me, they'll come for me, they'll come for me."

(It's easier when Eobard's in a good mood. There's less blood, less instance that Ray _likes it._ )

"They'll come for me," he says.

The cell door opens.

"They'll come for me, they'll come for me, they'll come for me..."

"Who'll come for you?" Mick says, from behind him.

Ray turns.

"You look like shit, Haircut."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like fixing things today

Mick reaches out, Ray flinches back.

Mick frowns, "I ain't gonna hurt you, Haircut."

Something passes across Ray's gaze, something that has Mick spiralling back a few decades to Central City's juvie, to another idiot out to save his own world. "I _know_ ," Ray says, defensively. It's too raw, too cagey.

Mick decides then and there that there are a _number_ of things he is going to do to the speedster when they catch him.

He draws his hand back, lets his arm fall to his side. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," Ray says. "Yeah, I think so."

He hefts himself up using the wall as leverage, ends up half-upright bent slightly, one arm slung across his chest. He winces when he takes that first shuffling step towards the cell door.

Mick's grip on the gun tightens.

"I got Haircut," Mick says to his comms. device. "We're headed back to the ship."

-

Unsurprisingly, they don't run into the speedster on their way out. Sara's waiting on the Waverider for them, Rip and Amaya and Pretty are searching for the spear, Jax and the Professor are laying waste to the Legion's hideout.

Sara makes a start towards Ray and Mick's about to throw out a hand, rumble something about Haircut feeling delicate but she must catch something in the way Ray's holding himself because she slows up, stops short of throwing her arms around him or whatever she'd been intending and settles for reaching up, touching his shoulder gently, then his cheek. "You okay?"

Ray nods, "Tired, mostly."

Sara nods, expression tight. "I'm sorry it took so long. Thawne had something set up that made it almost impossible to find you."

"It's okay. I knew you'd come."

Sara looks like she wants to break something. Mick can relate.

"I'll take him to the medbay," Mick says and Sara slowly drags her gaze away from Mick to nod.

"I'll get us out of here as soon as the others are back."

-

Ray sinks into one of the medbay chairs gratefully, closes his eyes as Gideon hums to life and begins to scan him. "Welcome back, Dr Palmer," she says.

Ray's eyes are closed. "Thank you, Gideon."

Now he's still, now he's stopped looking, Mick can finally get a good look at him. There are bruises all over, some fresh, some healing, blues and purples and greens and golds. His lip is split. Mick glances up at Gideon's screen, catches a few broken ribs on Ray's X-ray, a few broken bones healed hurriedly, in the wrong place.

There's a bite mark on his collarbone.

It's all Mick can do to stop from tearing the goddamn room apart. Instead, he stands quietly while Gideon works, watching Ray's chest rise and fall. He's standing close enough that he could touch if he wanted to but he doesn't, keeps his hands resolutely by his sides, balled into tight fists.

The door slides open before Gideon's done scanning and the rest of the team pour in. Ray's eyes fly open, wide with panic for a moment and Mick moves forwards ready to - ready to _something_ but then Nate says, "Ray! Oh my _god,_ buddy, thank god you're okay!" and Ray relaxes a little.

Ray smiles tiredly, "Hey," he says.

Nate's clasped a hand round Ray's arm, must have missed the way Ray flinched. "Are you okay?" he asks, "You're okay, right, buddy?"

Ray opens his mouth but then he closes it again, like he can't quite bring himself to say _yeah, I'm fine_ like he so clearly wants to.

Mick speaks instead, "If you'd let Gideon do her thing, Pretty, we're about to find out." and Ray looks up at him gratefully.

Nate steps back.

"Happily I can confirm that aside from some bruising and a few broken ribs, Dr Palmer is fine," Gideon says.

Mick closes his eyes briefly, Nate laughs.

"See," Ray says. "Nothing to worry about."

"That's great, buddy," Nate's saying. "That's really, really great."

Amaya is smiling to, she steps forwards, touches a hand to Ray's. "I'm really glad you're okay, Ray," she says.

"As am I," Professor Stein adds, fidgeting with his hands like he's not quite sure what to do with them. "It really is very good to see you alive and back with us, Raymond."

Jax rolls his eyes. When he steps forwards he claps a hand to Ray's shoulder and says, "I'm glad you're not dead, Ray. I don't think I would be able to keep this ship going without you."

Ray beams, "Thanks guys."

Captain Hunter is lingering by the door; he's been nervy around Mick since he got back to them. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to you sooner, Dr Palmer," is all he says when he steps into the room, his expression is tight. "I should have - "

"Really," Ray cuts him off. "I'm _fine._ It's _fine._ You're here now and that's - "

"Fine?" Mick guesses.

"Yeah," Ray says.

" _Great,_ " Mick says. "Now, I don't know about you but I think Haircut should probably get some rest."

"Right you are, Mr Rory," Rip says. "In fact, I think we could all do with a rest." He looks at Ray thoughtfully. "It's been a long couple of weeks. Now, come along." He spins on his heel, and swishes out of the room, Jax and Stein follow after him.

Nate looks like he's about to protest but Amaya takes his arm and leads him gently out.

Once they're gone, Ray lets his head tip back against the chair again and closes his eyes. "Thanks," he murmurs.

"Anytime," Mick rumbles. "You need a hand getting back to your quarters."

Ray seems to consider this for a long moment before he says, "Probably."

-

Mick holds Ray carefully, loosely, makes sure Ray knows he can get away if he needs to, one arm looped around his shoulders, his other hand resting lightly on Ray's hip. Ray's eyes are mostly closed as they shuffle through the hallway, his head lolling against Mick's shoulder.

"We're here, Haircut," Mick says, when they reach his quarters.

"Oh," Ray says.

Mick slides open the door and half-drags Ray across the room to bed, laying him down gently. "Want me to stay?" Mick asks, quietly.

Ray nods.

Mick hesitates a moment before he sits down on the mattress. Ray shuffles up until he's pressed against the wall and Mick sinks down to lie beside him, careful to leave a gap between their bodies.

"So," he says, "You really okay?"

Ray sighs but it comes out as this broken little sound and Mick just wants to -

"Yeah," Ray says. "No. I don't know. Why'd it take you guys so long?"

Mick closes his eyes. He hasn't felt this angry for a long goddamn time.

"I'm sorry, I meant - " Ray says.

"No," Mick interrupts. "You're allowed to be angry, Ray. We should have gotten to you sooner." 

He reaches out, slings an arm out towards Ray as an invitation. Ray shifts closer, leans into the touch, gently at first but then he's pressed up against Mick's side, curled as close as he can get. Ray's face is pressed into Mick's shoulder; his breathing is unsteady, hitching.

Mick takes a deep, steadying breath and strokes Ray's back until his breathing evens out again. _I am **never** gonna let anyone touch you again, _he wants to say but doesn't.

"You want me to tell you everything I'm gonna do to that speedster when I get my hands on him?" he asks, instead.

Ray lets out a soft little laugh against Mick's chest. "No, but I know it'd make you feel better so please do."

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be longer bc i was feeling shitty and wanted to break something
> 
> but ray wouldnt break ♥
> 
> i guess that's metaphorical or some shit
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://callicokitten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
